Mas Lily! Ele é um
by Mah Prongs
Summary: ...Sonserino! Isso explica muita coisa...
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos**

Antes de vocês me matarem e perguntarem..."cadê a porcaria da fic"...vou deixar aqui alguns avisos:

1° - Para quem não me conhece, meu nome é Marcella (muito prazer), tenho 18 anos (velha, né?) e estou postando minha segunda fic...bom, eu estudo numa escola doida e passo praticamente todo o meu tempo lá (Cefet, vocês já ouviram falar?) e além disso, eu presto vestibular esse ano por isso, não esperem que eu atualize todos os dias!!! Eu realmente queria, mas falta tempo...

2° - A fic já está encaminhada, eu tenho um prólogo e mais 3 capítulos e meio, mas que precisam ser previamente revisados...eu sou muito chata com as coisas que eu escrevo (coisa de gente que não tem talento!!!)...mas de qualquer forma, pretendo atualizar toda semana.

3° - Bom, era pra ser uma short bem comédia... mas como tudo que eu escrevo sempre muda de perfil, a fic acabou crescendo demais e não ficou lá tão engraçada assim, mas eu prometo me esforçar para que ela volte a seu propósito inicial!!!

4° - O trailer deve sair ainda hoje, se Deus quiser e meu cérebro também e o prólogo eu posto amanhã!!! Como eu estou de férias (só a minha escola mesmo) eu devo postar o primeiro capítulo no meio da semana!!!

5° - Por ultimo, e não menos importante, eu dedico essa fic a Teca e a Aninha porque eu sei que elas sempre vão ler e fingir que gostam do que eu escrevo para me deixar feliz e contente!!! E bom, todo mundo sabe...devidos créditos a nossa querida tia J.K. Rowling...todos os personagens são delas com exceção da Sophia e do Eduard que vocês conhecerão em breve. Não, eu não sou capitalista...essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo!!!

**Obrigado e... até breve!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Eu sei que eu estou atrasada, mas é que eu passei as ultimas 48 horas lutando pra escrever um trailer que prestasse e sabe o que eu descobri??? Que eu não consigo fazer um que preste!!! Bom, eu sei que não ficou bom, mas eu juro que o resto da fic tá menos pior...por favor comentem...isso é tudo o que eu preciso pra levar isso adiante... estou quase desistindo antes mesmo de postar!!!_

_posto o prólogo amanhã...foi a única coisa que eu gostei de escrever nessa fic até a gora!!!_

_espero que isso não faça com que desistam de ler o resto da fic!!_

_até!!!_

_ates que eu me esqueça...eu gostaria de agradecer a Thaty e a Karina elo apoio!!!_

_p.s. Thaty...desculpa eu não ter agradecido a review de "Forgive me", mas é porque eu ainda não me acostumei com o ainda...eu nunca sei onde eu respondo...coisa de gente problemática_

* * *

**Quando você descobre que o amor de sua vida gosta de outra pessoa...**

- Isso mesmo Potter, eu estou _namorando_! – disse dando ênfase à última palavra sem desviar a atenção do livro que estava lendo – Por isso desista logo dessa idéia de sair comigo.

**... as coisas começam a parecer realmente ruins pra você...**

– Ela tem outro...ela _ama_ outro. Agora só me resta torcer pela felicidade dela.

**... então, quando você finalmente pensa que já chegou ao fundo do poço...**

- Eduard? Eduard Lyn?

**... percebe o quanto ele pode ser mais fundo ainda...**

- Sr Potter! Se você parece tão convencido de que já sabe tudo sobre Transfiguração, acho que pode ajudar a senhorita Evans com a minha matéria.

**... porque nada é tão ruim...**

- Ótimo! Tudo o que eu mais precisava agora é ter que passar mais tempo com a Evans...

**... que não possa piorar... **

- Eu não sei nada Potter – disse desanimada – Creio que você possa começar do começo...

**... esse ano em Hogwarts... **

- Sabe Potter... eu sempre quis que Hogwarts fosse mais do que simples escola de bruxaria... eu quis que ela fosse uma escola para a vida... Você pode não achar que seja verdade, mas... o que faz minha escola ser o que ela realmente é, é a fato dela abrigar tantas pessoas diferentes... porque é a diferença que faz com que o mundo exista e que ele seja... maravilhoso...

**... a rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina...**

Pode dando meia volta idiota, a área aqui é restrita para ralés da sonserina

**... vai ultrapassar as barreiras do comum... **

- Você acha mesmo, Evans, que uma sangue-ruim como você... Você não pode ter achado, não é mesmo? Você é realmente muito ingênua, mas do que eu imaginei...

**... porque quando um sonserino namora uma grifinória...**

– Lily! Você conhece os sonserinos, conhece melhor do que ninguém. Eles sempre estão ai te ofendendo, te azarando e você me pergunta _o que é que isso tem a ver?_

**... as coisas realmente podem virar de cabeça para baixo...**

- Eu só queria ser feliz James... às vezes, perdemos tanto tempo tentando buscar nossa felicidade que nem percebemos que ela está do nosso lado... Você poderia parar de me julgar por um instante? Talvez... quem sabe... parar de me humilhar? Eu já percebi o quanto eu errei.

**Eduard Lyn**

- Potter, dá o fora! Não vê que você ta sobrando aqui?

**Remus Lupin**

James! Eu não sou um psicólogo! Sirius Black

**Sírius Black**

- Cara...que tipo de coisa passou por cima de você?

**Sophia Zusak**

- Sem comentários Srta. Evans! Você já é grandinha o bastante pra saber o que é melhor pra você!

**Lily Evans**

- Eu amo Eduard Lyn...eu amo Eduard Lyn...eu amo Eduard Lyn...eu...MERDA... porque eu não consigo amá-lo agora?

**e James Potter**

Mas Lily!!! Ele é um... Sonserino!!!

**em Breve **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:Oie!!! Bom, ta ai o Prólogo... ficou menos pior do que o Trailer, pelo menos eu acho...por isso, mandem reviews e façam uma decadente autora feliz!!!**

**realmente Thaty...eu só tenho a agradecer pelo apoio...muito obrigado!!! Espero que goste do prólogo!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo **

- O quê? – James me disse perplexo

- Isso mesmo Potter, eu estou _namorando_! – disse dando ênfase à última palavra sem desviar a atenção do livro que estava lendo – Por isso desista logo dessa idéia de sair comigo.

- Lil! – ouvi Potter me chamar baixinho – como você pode fazer isso comigo?

- Potter não seja ridículo – eu disse nervosa – eu não fiz nada com você! Estou apenas vivendo minha vida.

- Lily, quando você vai perceber que a única forma de você viver é ficando ao meu lado. – eu girei os olhos nervosa. _'Como Potter pode ser tão ridículo?' _pensei.

- Quem disse isso pra você? Eu estou realmente vivendo bem ao lado do Eduard. – eu disse olhando pra ele duramente.

- Eduard? Eduard Lyn? – ele me perguntou perturbado.

- Ele mesmo – disse decidida olhando tudo a minha volta menos para o maroto a minha frente. Percebi o quanto a biblioteca estava vazia naquele dia.

- Mas...Lily! – ele disse ficando vermelho, nessa hora eu comecei a me preocupar. Potter nunca perdia o controle, pelo menos, não comigo. – Ele é um sonserino!

- O que isso tem a ver, Potter? – eu disse começando a me irritar de verdade. Já não bastava o preconceito por parte da casa dele. Os sonserinos me odiavam.

- O que isso tem a ver? – ele me olhou nervoso – O QUE ISSO TEM A VER? – eu me assustei com o grito dele – Lily! Você conhece os sonserinos, conhece melhor do que ninguém. Eles sempre estão ai te ofendendo, te azarando e você me pergunta _o que é que isso tem a ver? – _Potter parecia realmente nervoso nessa hora, ele começou a falar tudo muito rápido, mas sua voz não era mais que um sussurro -Qual é o problema com você?... Sonserinos não gostam de Grifinórios! Grifinórios não gostam de sonserinos! Eles se odeiam! Essa é a tradição. E quer saber o que mais? Sonserinos odeiam nascidos trouxas...você consegue perceber qual é o proble...

- EU GOSTO DELE! – eu disse frustrada – QUAL É O PROBLEMA? Não existe tradição Potter! Não existe! As pessoas fazem a suas escolhas, elas decidem se são preconceituosas ou não! PARE DE SE METER NA MINHA VIDA!

Madame Pince apareceu por trás de uma estante e nos lançou um olhar reprovador. Mas nós continuamos a gritar.

- ELE NÃO GOSTA DE VOCÊ! – ele disse irritado – NÃO O SUFICIENTE! NÃO DA MANEIRA QUE VOCÊ MERECE!

- QUAL É POTTER! – eu disse querendo voar no pescoço dele – Vai dizer que você gosta de mim da maneira certa? – eu me arrependi instantaneamente por ter tocado no velho assunto. Potter me encarou de uma maneira esquisita e na hora eu me senti realmente mal. Há muito tempo ele não me chamava mais para sair. Hoje ele parecia inclinado a retornar com a "encheção" de saco.

O silêncio que se instalou entre nós durou um bom tempo, até que Potter me encarou e disse – Quer saber, Evans? – o meu sobrenome a voz dele soou tão... impróprio – Faça o que você achar melhor. Na verdade, eu espero realmente que você seja muito feliz com ele.

Eu me senti estranha e completamente vazia quando o vi me deixar sozinha na biblioteca. O que foi realmente curioso. Na verdade eu nunca tinha me importado com nada que Potter tinha me dito até hoje. Porque simplesmente...ele era...o Potter. O maroto idiota que gostava de me chamar pra sair, curtir com as menininhas bobas e azarar os sonserinos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Olá pessoal!!!_

_Mil desculpas pelo atraso... sei que eu prometi um postar toda semana e já faz mais de um mês que eu não dou as caras... eu não abandonei a fic, se é o que vocês pensaram, é só que eu estava me dedicando a Harry (sempre releio ates do novo livro) e ainda tive aquele vazio de que tudo acabou... se você já leu o ultimo , sabe do que eu to falando, se não, ainda vai saber. Bom, também tem os livros do vestibular (são cinco e eu não gosto de nenhum dos autores, logo, precisei de um pouco mais de atenção e paciência)... e agora tenho que me preocupar em passar de ano (é oficial agora, to quase tomando bomba em química). Para completar meu desespero, minha mãe teve que fazer uma cirurgia...então eu tenho que fazer tudo aqui em casa (estou indo lavar o banheiro agora). Vou tentar não demora muito para postar o próximo capítulo... a fic ta me dando um trabalho que vocês nem imaginam... agora eu percebi que eu tinha um prólogo que surgiu em um surto, alguma idéia inicial...um buraco negro e um final. Isso mesmo, eu não sei o que eu vou colocar nesse buraco negro ainda, mas ele ta me tirando o sono. Percebi no quarto capítulo que esqueci completamente de um personagem... o Rabicho... eu sei que ele é um idiota traidor, mas ele foi um maroto...vou ter que encaixar ele na história... como eu o esqueci, não me perguntem...eu sou completamente retardada... vou deixar vocês com as respostas dos comentários/reviews agora... bjo e até a próxima!!!_

_Mah Evans Weasley: Tá tualizada!!! Espero que goste!!!_

_Di-Lua Rossassen: Que bom que você gostou!!! Espero que goste dessa capítulo também... vou maltratar o James muito não...só um pouquinho mesmo porque eu também amo ele!!!_

_Thaty: Obrigado!!! Espero que goste desse capítulo também... prometo não tortura muito o James..._

_Gika Black: Quem bom que você gostou... fico realmente feliz... espero que goste desse capítulo também... _

_P.S. Já ia mes esquecendo, a fic vai ser toda em primeira pessoa, e o cap vai ter sempre duas partes, com duas pessoas narrando... vocês vão descobri rapidinho quem são, mas fiquem atentos porque muda sempre... Obrigado!!!_

**Capítulo 1 **

**Potter x Evans**

Sai daquela biblioteca fedorenta espumando de raiva e quase derrubei uns dois, três... sei lá quantos primeiranistas quando dobrei o corredor. Milhões de pensamentos vinham a minha cabeça, me deixando completamente insano. Meu coração batia acelerado bobeando desespero para cada parte do meu desprezível ser. Dois anos tentando fazer com que ela gostasse de mim. Dois anos e tudo o que eu consegui obter dela foi o profundo desprezo que ela sente por mim. A realidade veio à tona em alguns segundos e eu parei em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda sentindo a minha cabeça girar. Lily Evans estava namorando. Minha Lily...minha...minha garota. E sabe o que é o pior de tudo? O namorado dela é um sonserino...ela gosta de um sonserino!!! Oh meu Deus, eu quero morrer!!!

- Está tudo bem querido? – eu encarei o quadro a minha frente – você me parece abalado... – murmurei a senha para a mulher Gorda e entrei sem responder nada.

- PRONGS! – eu ouvi Sírius me gritar enquanto eu passava voando pelo salão comunal da Grifinória. Não virei para ver o que ele queria. – PRONGS! – Sírius pode ser completamente insuportável quando é ignorado, mas eu não estava ligando pra isso. Ele me alcançou na porta do dormitório e continuou a gritar no meu ouvido – JAMES! Até que enfim você apareceu, seu idiota! Eu não disse que ia precisar do mapa hoje, onde você o enfi...- ele parou de falar ao olhar para minha cara. - O que aconteceu com você?

- No malão Sírius...o mapa está no malão – eu respondi me enfiando na minha cama sem encara-lo. Tudo o que eu não queria no momento era contar meus problema para ele. Mas eu me esqueci de que estava falando com Sírius Black, ou seja, não há a menor possibilidade dele se tocar e sumir da minha frente agora. Esse cachorro não sabe o significado da palavra 'inconveniente'.

- Cara... que tipo de coisa passou por cima de você? – eu senti me sangue ferver mais uma vez. '_Por que ele simplesmente não vai embora?'_

- Sírius o mapa... – eu tentei desviar a atenção dele.

- Prongs... desembucha!

- Sírius o encontro... – eu arranquei meu tênis e joguei-os para um lugar qualquer. Virei de costas para ele e fingi que estava tentando dormir.

- Não dê as costas para mim seu veado! – ele disse revoltado. '_Some daqui o estrupício', _eu pensei. Viu como nós nos amamos? Apelidos carinhosos esses que nós trocamos.

- Sírius...você está atrasado... – eu murmurei arrancando meus óculos e fechando o cortinado da minha cama com força. '_Tomara que ele tenha desistido'_ eu repetia a frase como uma mantra.

O silêncio pairou no quarto por uns minutos, até que ouvi ele abrir meu malão com violência e sibilar raivoso – Isso está me cheirando a Lily Evans... sabe James, você não vai poder esconder as coisas por muito tempo. E também não vai poder ficar sofrendo por aquela idiota pelo resto da sua vida. 'Se toca' cara, ela não merece nem metade desse sentimento. – Ele saiu pisando duro e bateu a porta com força. Suspirei cansado... amanhã seria um longo dia. Sabia que Sirius ia me infernizar até que eu resolvesse contar tudo pra ele.

Remexi-me na cama tentando em vão procura uma boa posição para dormir. Desisti e frustrado passei a encarar o cortinado vermelho da minha cama... '_vermelho... assim como os cabelos dela...'_ fiz uma careta quando esse pensamento veio a minha cabeça. Merda! Diz pra mim, meu Deus, porque, de todas as garotas que existem na face da terra, eu fui me apaixonar logo pela **Evans.**

* * *

- Oie! Tem alguém ai? – Sophia já estava me irritando. Pelo amor de Deus... será que pensar na vida é pecado? Incomoda as outras pessoas?

- Te dou dois minutos para sumir da minha frente – sussurrei raivosa levantando da cama e arrumando alguns livros.

- Uau! Que mau-humor. Potter te incomodou novamente ou Lyn fez alguma coisa que não devia – Ela perguntou irônica tirando os livros da minha mão. Minha melhor amiga não é mesmo um saco? Como ela gosta de torrar a minha paciência.

- O que você tem contra Eduard? E como você sabe que eu estive com o Potter? Ele não me procura a meses. – eu disse arrancando os livros dela de volta e enfileirando-os perfeitamente na prateleira. Metódica eu? Imagina.

- Senti um tom de tristeza nessa ultima frase? Não confio no Lyn. Na verdade, não confio em nenhum sonserino... – eu lancei um olhar congelante para ela – Não adianta me olhar assim! Quanto ao Potter, ele passou por mim perturbado o suficiente para se saber que ele esteve com você. O que você fez com o pobre coitado?

- Eu? – perguntei revoltada – Eu não fiz nada. Só dei outro fora nele! – ele me encarou desconfiada - E contei que agora sou uma menina compromissada pra ver se ele 'se manca' e me deixa em paz. – disse venenosa. - E quanto a tristeza... é imaginação sua... eu estava aliviada por Potter ter se afastado de mim. – eu mexia em uma gaveta tentando arrumar uma pilha de pergaminhos. Meus Deus, essa minha mania de organização parece uma doença.

- Que seja – ela disse distraída, parecia preocupada com outras coisas – Como foi que você contou a ele? – perguntou incomodada.

- Como foi que contei? – perguntei perplexa – Por que isso vem ao caso agora? Acho que não importa como foi que eu contei a ele. – eu disse impaciente, mexendo nos livros que já estavam mais do que arrumados.

- Lily! – ela me repreendeu – Você o magôo, não foi?

- Eu não magoei ninguém – eu fui falando na defensiva me sentindo culpada. Alguns fios do meu cabelo se soltaram do coque enquanto eu me virava bruscamente pra encara-la - eu só disse a verdade. Agora a briga... foi culpa dele! Ele provocou! – Sophia me encarou chateada – Qual é? É só orgulho ferido, ele não vai se importar com isso... ele _nunca_ se importa com isso...

- Não Lily – ela afirmou estranhamente – Ele nuncase importa, não é mesmo? – eu olhei para ela infeliz. Eu não sabia se Potter gostava mesmo de mim... era difícil saber e mais difícil ainda, acreditar. Mas se fosse verdade, eu já tinha dado razões suficientes para o amor dele se transformar em repulsa.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – eu perguntei chateada me sentando no chão – Se ele gosta mesmo de mim, vai ter que me esquecer. Eu gosto de outra pessoa Sophia, não posso simplesmente mudar meus sentimentos.

- Não, não pode – ela concordou – Mas você pode ser compreensiva com o sentimento dos outros, coisa que, venhamos e convenhamos Lily, você nunca foi. – ela saiu e me deixou lá, sentado no chão, sozinha. Grande amiga a minha, adora me deixar mal. Eu não conseguia entender porque essa coisa toda com o Potter estava me incomodando tanto. Eu estava tão bem com o Eduard, porque as pessoas não podiam simplesmente ficar felizes por mim? Por que eu mesma não conseguia me sentir feliz? Eu estava me sentindo culpada por ter discutido com o Potter... Por que tudo que dava errado na minha vida tinha que ter relação com ele? Como sempre a culpa era toda dele, do maldito **Potter**.


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: Olá pessoas!!! Mil desculpas pela demora, é que minha vida anda de pernas pro ar, principalmente em casa... Bom, eu tenho escrito algumas coisas e agora estou tentando participar de alguns challenges, por isso me atrasei tanto. Peço desculpas novamente... Aproveitaram bastante o Natal e o Reveillon??? Espero que sim... Vou postar um capitulo hoje e outro, se eu não viajar, no sábado... bjos a todos e obrigado aos que comentaram ou simplesmente leram a fic._

_Gika Black e Thaty...obrigado pelas reviews...realmente James sofre muito, mas quem sabe no fim não vale a pena??? Pode até ser que a Lily corra para os braços dele...espero que gostem desse capítulo..._

**Capítulo 2**

**Grifinória x Sonserina**

- È melhor você comer Lil – sussurrou Sophia

- É melhor você comer Prongs – falou Remus

As frases foram ditas na mesma hora, fazendo com que os dois que as pronunciaram se encarassem por uns breves instantes. Remus desviou o olhar constrangido, enquanto Sophia corou um pouco. Sinceramente, esses dois não me enganam.

- Não estou com fome – e mais uma vez a frase foi pronunciada por duas pessoas, Lily sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo e James sem erguer a cabeça da mesa.

- Mas que coral bem ensaiado – eu rolei os olhos entediado. Estávamos todos sentados na mesa da grifinória, mais próximos do que devíamos estar normalmente. Mas ninguém parecia reparar, exceto Remus e Sophia que travavam uma luta silenciosa com o olhar e é claro, eu. – Levanta Prongs – eu falei entre dentes – Para de agir como um idiota.

- Cala a boca Padfoot – James falou com a voz abafada ainda de cabeça baixa.

- O amor de vocês me encanta – Moony falou num meio sorriso. Sophia prendeu o riso e o garoto passou a observa-la timidamente. Bufei de raiva e passei a observar o Rabicho que devorava uma pilha de torradas como se elas fosse desaparecer em instantes. Essa cena me deixou mais entediado do que antes. O clima da mesa estava estranho e sem graça...espera, eu disse estranho? Tirando o Prongs de mau humor, tudo estava perfeitamente normal, o Rabicho se empanturrando o Moony...bem...

- Precisa de um babador Moony? – falei ironicamente - ... So... ai! Isso dói sabia? – Eu massageei minha canela. Remus encarou a garota sorrindo enquanto ambos coravam. Eu já ia abrir minha maldita boca novamente quando fui interrompido por uma cena chocante.

- Bom dia, meu amor... – Eduard Lyn se aproximou de Lily e deu um beijo na garota – dormiu bem?

- Oh... olá Eduard – ela respondeu animadamente. Meu queixo caiu. Olhei de lado para meu amigo que já havia erguido a cabeça com grande dificuldade e o vi empalidecer. Não precisava mais que ele me contasse os acontecimentos do dia anterior, sabia que o estado dele tinha a ver com Lily Evans. A garota maldita agora estava namorando e ... putz... Lyn? Ela é realmente idiota... sinceramente... Nunca em toda minha vida achei que fosse chamar Lily Evans de burra.

Quando Prongs se apaixonou por ela, eu até entendi. Ela tipo... até que é gata... tudo bem... muito gata, com toda aquela beleza diferente dela... entendam-se como cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes e um corpo que... ok... já deu pra entender. E ela é superinteligente, daquele tipo de garota que sabe o que fala e sabe o que faz... e tem toda aquela pose de menina mandona e independente... sei lá... eu gosto dela, gosto do tipo _'ela deve ficar com o Prongs'_ porque ela não é uma daquelas garotas fúteis que ninguém agüenta e que ia deixar meu amigo apaixonado mais idiota do que ele já é... eu sei... só os caras idiotas se apaixonam, mas se for pra gostar de uma garota, que pelo menos ela seja uma 'Evans'.

Bom...isso era o que eu pensava, pelo menos até ver a idiota abraçada com aquele sonserino nojento. Só Deus e ela sabem como Sonserinos causam problemas. Remus me encarou contrariado depois de olhar para James, que parecia que ia ter um treco a qualquer instante. Pedro até parou de comer por um instante, mas preferiu voltar a ativa. Já eu, como sempre, não consegui ficar quieto.

- Lyn? Meu Deus, Evans! Que belíssima escolha – eu falei irônico.

- Cala boca Sírius – Prongs falou pela segunda vez no dia. Tenho que cortar essa mania dele antes que ela pegue.

- Ahh... qual é James? Sua garota fica se esfregando com esse nojentinho e ainda fica quieto?

- Ora Black... se não é a ovelha _branca _da família! – Lyn disse sarcástico olhando para mim. – Não sabia que uma pessoa pudesse ter outra como posse, achei que isso fosse restrito a elfos-domésticos. - Ele falou se referindo ao _'sua garota'._

- Pode dando meia volta idiota, a área aqui é restrita para ralés da sonserina – eu falei me levantando.

- Sírius – Remus me repreendeu. Eu olhei desafiante para ele. Um maroto monitor é o fim da picada.

- Quero ver você me tirar Black! – Lyn falou provocador. Eu avancei pra cima dele, mas Remus me segurou. Sophia se levantou para prestar assistência.

- Vamos sair daqui Eduard – Evans falou perplexa. Ela começou a ficar pálida e tremula, devia estar com medo que o namoradinho se machucasse.

- Eu não vou sair – ele falou revoltado. Rabicho olhou para ele. Grande avanço, largou a comida.

- Sirius – Sophia falou calmamente, mas eu sabia que ela também estava doida pra acabar com aquele idiota. – Não vamos arrumar confusão.

- Evans, eu sugiro que você tire seu namoradinho daqui antes que a gente quebre a cara dele – eu falei tentando fazer Moony me soltar.

- Para de ser tão ridículo Black – ela falou nervosa puxando Lyn em direção a porta do salão.

- Quem é ridículo aqui Evans. Não sou eu que dou valor a quem sempre pisa em mim. Primeiro fica defendendo o Seboso...depois namora um... Eles já começaram a parar de te chamar de sangue-rui...

- CHEGA SÍRIUS – James me cortou. Os olhos brilhando de fúria – Acho que você já passou dos limites. Tenho certeza que a Srta. Evans sabe o que é certo e o que é melhor pra ela. Então para de se intrometer na vida dela. – e com isso ele saiu. Eu estreitei meus olhos em direção a ruiva. Ela me encarou com um brilho estranho no olhar e tremeu levemente.

- Tira a mão Moony – eu disse nervoso no que ele me soltou.

- Parece que seu amigo teve um momento de sanidade Black...coisa que parece muito difícil para um grifinório. - Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu. Em dois minutos eu já tinha voado pra cima do Lyn e socado a cara daquele loiro metido com vontade. Eu sorri ao perceber que tinha quebrado aquele nariz empinado dele.

- AI! – ele gritou com o rosto empapado de sangue.

- Black seu idiota – Evans me xingava tentando estancar o sangue do nariz do retardado – Eduard fica quieto – ela falou nervosa – Vem, vamos pra Ala Hospitalar.

- Não se esqueça Lyn, que a garota que esta nos seus braços agora, é uma grifinória. Você deveria tomar mais cuidado quando for ofender a nossa casa, porque a ruiva que você _ama _– eu falei sarcástico – é uma das nossas. – Evans ergueu o olhar do rosto do garoto e me encarou infeliz. Lyn deu as costas indiferente ao que eu disse e puxou a ruiva com ele.

Onde esse mundo vai parar? Lily Evans, a garotinha que sempre é humilhada pelos verdinhos... Junto com um cara da **sonserina...**

* * *

- Qual é o seu problema? – Sírius me perguntou revoltado abrindo a porta do dormitório com estrondo. Rabicho chegou atrás, mas ao ouvir a voz irritada de Sírius deu meia volta e saiu – Você agora vai defender aquela garota problemática? 

- Sírius, dá um tempo e fica na tua, ta? – eu falei passando a mão pelos cabelos nervoso. Eu estava sentado na beirada da janela do dormitório admirando o lago. Ele me parecia tão sem graça agora.

- Ótimo! – ele disse chateado - O dia que você lembra que tem um amigo me procura _ta_? – eu o encarei culpado, sabia que ele só estava tentando me ajudar. Mas a coisa toda não tinha saída. Era um problema sem solução.

- Desculpa? – eu falei – Eu só quero esquecer tudo isso.

- Esquecer? – ele perguntou vagamente – Faz dois anos que você vem tentando esquecer a Evans – ele falou me olhando.

- Agora é diferente ok! – eu falei infeliz – Ela tem outro...ela _ama_ outro. Agora só me resta torcer pela felicidade dela. Sírius balançou a cabeça perplexo.

- Você simplesmente vai entregar assim de bandeja? – ele me perguntou – Não vai fazer nada pra impedir?

- O que você quer que eu faça? – eu falei me alterando – Ela quer ficar com ele Sírius, não comigo. Não adianta insistir mais.

- Você sabe que não é assim Prongs... é Lyn, pode ser até preconceito, mas não há a menor probabilidade dele gostar daquela garota – ele foi dizendo – e não é porque ele é um sonserino... é porque... você conhece a família dele! Eles estão do lado de Voldemort...

- E se Lyn gostar mesmo dela? – eu disse nervoso. Padfoot tinha tocado na parte da história que eu verdadeiramente temia. Sabia que Voldemort era um cara perigoso – É a Evans... é impossível não gostar dela.

- Prongs – ele falou – você é louco por essa garota... mas isso não quer dizer que ela seja o sonho de consumo de qualquer um.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando Sírius – eu disse olhando pra ele tentando esquecer o fato de que a família de Lyn era a favor de exterminar os nascidos trouxas e companhia.

- Eu sei James... sei que tem um monte de caras que babam por ela, mas também existem aqueles que não dão a mínima. – ele falou. Lyn pode ser um deles.

- E por que ele ficaria com ela se não gostasse dela? – falei voltando a olhar para o lago – Não faz o menor sentido ele fingir... não tem motivo.

- Eu não consigo pensar em nada agora, mas não consigo acreditar que Lyn goste da Evans. E mesmo que ele goste... ela não é garota pra ele. O lugar da ruiva é ao seu lado.

- Não! O lugar dela é onde ela quer estar – eu falei me levantando – E qualquer um sabe que ela não quer estar ao meu lado. Eu só quero que ela fique bem. – disse simplesmente.

- E quanto ao Lyn? – ele perguntou.

- O que tem ele? – disse procurando meu livro de feitiços. Já tínhamos perdido a aula do Slug, se matássemos mais uma estávamos ferrados.

- Você não tem medo de que ele faça algo para Lily? – eu o encarei.

- Eu vou ficar de olho – falei enfiando o livro na mochila – Para caso a srta Evans tenha algum problema. Seria bom pra ele se isso não acontecesse. – Eu observei Sírius sorrir maroto e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Acho que aquela garota não merece esse tipo de proteção – ele disse, mas eu sabia que Sírius gostava de Lily. Ele só era orgulhoso e implicante demais para concordar.

- Merecendo ou não, caro amigo, eu o farei – disse zombeteiro – Mas você sabe que pra mim, Evans merece tudo e não há quem vá me fazer mudar de idéia. Ela está aqui – falei batendo no peito e apanhando a mochila – e já é tarde demais pra tentar tira-la.

- Cara – ele disse – se um dia eu me apaixonar, você pode me matar? Porque eu prefiro morrer a ter que sentir tudo isso.

- Sua hora ainda vai chegar Padfoot – eu disse num sussurro abrindo a porta – pode ter certeza disso. E você vai perceber o quanto as coisas podem ser complicadas. - Ele me encarou com pena. Eu balancei a cabeça chateado. A maldita garota me tornou um ser digno de pena...

- Aula? – falei pra ele tentando acabar com aquela conversa e indicando que tínhamos que sair. Ele apanhou a mochila entediado e juntos abandonamos a torre da **Grifinória**.

* * *

créditos a minha prima Ana... ela que teve a ideia de transformar o Black em ovelha branca da familha... 


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A: Oi gente... mais um capítulo... Acho que poucas pessoas leram o ultimo, mas tudo bem. Desculpem pelo atraso, mas estava viajando e resolvendo alguns probleminhas por aqui... Eu sei que pedir não adianta muito, mas não custa tentar... POR FAVOR COMENTEM... pra mim é muito importante saber o que as pessoas acham do que eu escrevo..._

_Alulu: obrigado por comentarem...espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

_Anynha Potter: que bom que você gostou...espero que continue lendo...bom, James realmente é um pobre coitado, mas nesse capítulo é Lily que sofre um pouquinho mais... Realmente o Remus já tá apaixonado...agora o Sírius...que sabe... talvez apareça alguém que o encante..._

_gente...até breve..._

**Capítulo 3 **

**Paz**

- Srta. Evans! Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer para você se concentrar? – McGonagall disse pela milésima vez naquela aula. Parece que transfiguração não é meu forte...ta bom, eu confesso, eu sou um desastre na maioria das vezes. Mas é que é tão difícil me concentrar, principalmente com tudo que vem acontecendo ultimamente. Eduard já está bem, mas as palavras de Black ainda me incomodam muito. Ele parece estar com muita raiva de mim... é como se toda as discussões que ele tem tido com o Potter, e olha que são muitas, fossem minha culpa. Oh meu Deus! Por favor...diga que não são... porque se tem uma coisa que eu admiro no Potter, pode-se dizer que é a relação que ele tem com os amigos. Os marotos são de longe o grupo mais unido de Hogwarts.

- Sr Potter! Se você parece tão convencido de que já sabe tudo sobre transfiguração, acho que pode ajudar a senhorita Evans com a matéria – Meu estomago gelou na hora. Potter passara os últimos vinte minutos da aula brincando com um baralho esquisito. Mas acreditem se quiser, já havia dois ratos, um gato e um coelho em cima de sua mesa. É... o mundo é realmente injusto. Eu não havia nem conseguido transformar meus objetos em alguma coisa que lembrasse um animal até agora enquanto o idiota do Potter tinha um zoológico em cima da mesa. McGonagall parou em frente ao lugar em que ele estava sentado junto com Black e o encarou raivosa. – Não sei como você consegue ter notas tão altas na minha matéria. – ela falou ainda o encarando. Potter não respondeu. Infelizmente... porque a minha maior ambição era saber como ele tinha notas tão altas, não só em transfigurações, mas em qualquer outra matéria sem fazer o mínimo esforço para isso. O idiota guardou o baralho e passou a mão pelos cabelos daquele jeito que todos conhecem. Eu voltei a atenção às caixas em cima da minha mesa rezando internamente para que o assunto não voltasse a minha pessoa. Mas eu já disse que eu não costumo ter muita sorte?

- Não acredito que a Srta. Evans necessite de ajuda – Potter se dirigiu à professora Minerva constrangido, mas a afirmativa dele soou com tanta convicção que até eu me convenci. – e mesmo que necessitasse, acredito que existam milhares de pessoas mais indicadas para ajuda-la. - Ele não estava sendo irônico, na verdade ele me soou bem sincero

- Acredite – Minerva disse olhando pra mim com cara de pena – ela precisa sim. E VOCÊ Potter, vai ajuda-la. É bom que tenha alguma responsabilidade a mais. Os treinos de quadribol não são o suficiente para manter você ocupado tempo o bastante para que não destrua e escola junto com o sr. Black – muitas pessoas riram. Minerva era esperta...estava resolvendo dois problemas de uma vez só. Mas eu não podia deixar que Potter fosse meu 'professor' particular... isso seria no mínimo... catastrófico.

- Por favor professora – eu disse calmamente...tudo bem...nem tão calmamente assim – acredito que possa estudar sozinha e... bom...compreender a matéria. - Sophia olhou pra mim com uma cara engraçada. Ta, eu sei... eu vinha tentando compreender a matéria sozinha nos últimos seis anos.

- Srta. Evans, se você tem mesmo o desejo de se tornar uma auror aconselho que comesse a se esforçar. Você precisa da minha matéria e receio lhe informar que não aceito alunos com notas baixas na minha classe. Por isso, combine com o Sr. Potter o melhor horário para estudarem juntos. - Eu realmente comecei a me desesperar naquele momento. Estudar com o Potter? A não... não mesmo. Ele está com raiva de mim. Ok... sei que foi um pensamento patético, mas ele estava realmente me evitando, o que me leva a crer que ele está com raiva por eu... estar namorando outro que não seja ele. O que é realmente injusto se você quer saber minha opinião... eu não posso simplesmente escolher a pessoa que eu vou me apaixonar... e se pudesse, venhamos e convenhamos, Potter seria a minha ultima opção.

- Eu posso ajuda-la professora – Eduard disse apressado. – Fui tomada por um alívio momentâneo, mas senti meu rosto corar ao ouvir uma onda de murmúrios percorrer a sala. Conseguia até imaginar o que eles estavam dizendo, provavelmente eram comentários maliciosos sobre o meu namoro com Lyn. Só porque não somos da mesma casa... se bem que se fosse um corvinal ou um lufa-lufa não falariam tanto pelas minhas costas.

- Sr. Lyn – Minerva disse com raiva. Pelo menos dez minutos da aula dela já tinha se esvaído e acreditem... McGonagall não é do tipo que perde segundos em sua aula quem dirá minutos... – Creio que o senhor saiba realmente o necessário para ensinar a Srta. Evans, mas sinto lhe informar que não é o bastante. Potter é mais indicado para isso, as melhores notas foram dele. – ela encerrou energética. Eu olhei para meu namorado e vi que ele parecia ter levado um soco no estomago. Mas também pudera... isso doeu até no meu ego. Coitado do Eduard.

- Professo... – eu comecei, tinha que salvar a dignidade dele. Afinal de contas ele tentou me salvar de um futuro complicado com o Potter me dando...aulas??? É muita humilhação. Acho que vou começar a chorar.

- Creio que já está decidido Srta. Evans – ela falou simplesmente – é melhor que seja alguém de sua casa, os horários da Sonserina não batem com os da Grifinória. – eu permaneci calada, não adiantava discutir. Tinha que aceitar...Potter é inteligente, talvez ele seja capaz de me ajudar realmente. Oh meu Deus...o que eu estou pensando? Quando é que aquele garoto será capaz de me ajudar? Esses pensamentos insanos não podem ser meus... não, não, não... acho que meu cérebro pifou. É melhor eu visitar madame Pomfrey na ala hospitalar...

- Acorda Evans – Sírius falou presunçoso me fazendo voltar a realidade que agora, mais do que nunca, eu queria evitar – Você acha mesmo que os verdinhos têm alguma capacidade para te ensinar alguma coisa? - Black e sua língua maldita. Por que ele tem sempre que se meter onde não é chamado. Eu me virei para dar uma boa resposta, mas Prof. MacGonagall foi mais rápida.

- Black! – Minerva falou com raiva – dez pontos a menos para Grifinória, por essa pergunta ridícula. Eu estou desapontada pela falta de respeito em relação aos colegas de outras casas.

- Qual é tia Mimi! A Sra. Sabe que é verdade – Alguns grifinórios riram. Eu observei a veia da têmpora da tia Mi... da prof. Mcgonagall pulsar. Ela parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento... realmente Sírius não tem medo da fera. Ele sorriu amarelo esperando pelos gritos dela. A turma toda pareceu prender a respiração.

- BLACK! EU... DETENÇÃO... – ela gritou revoltada. – E EU NÃO SOU SUA TIA! – ela explodiu no que todo mundo riu. – Alguém mais quer se juntar a ele? – todos se calaram instantaneamente... Minerva sabe como intimidar as pessoas. – Sr. Black, quero que fique na minha classe depois da aula para combinarmos o horário...

- Do nosso encontro? Sabia que você me amava também Mimi – falando sério, eu admiro a coragem desse garoto. Acho que pela cara da prof MacGonagall ela vai transforma-lo em alguma coisa...

- Black! Cale a boca! – ele falou apertando a varinha e eu pude ver faíscas vermelhas voarem dela. Ops...isso não é bom.

- Sim querida Mimi – ele disse rindo e se virando para Eduard – É Lyn... Parece que você perdeu dessa vez. James é quem vai ficar com a Evans... – ele terminou provocador. Ótimo...fico feliz que Black me veja como um objeto de posse. Eu soltei um suspiro derrotada e olhei em direção ao Potter. Ele me encarou estranhamente antes de desviar o olhar e fixa-lo no gatinho fofo que estava se enroscando no seu colo. Sabe... eu esperava que Potter reagisse de forma diferente a tudo isso... pensei que ele fosse ficar tão idiota, ou mais, do que Black. Mas ele tem sido maduro e racional demais... duas características que não se encaixam de maneira nenhuma em seu perfil. Isso me leva a crer que ele gosta de mim de verdade e está realmente chateado por eu estar com Eduard...Oh meu Deus...isso não é nada bom...eu estou me sentindo realmente mal por ele estar dessa forma... Sabe de uma coisa? Vou erguer a bandeirinha branca e gritar trégua... Se eu vou passar mais tempo com ele é melhor que a nossa relação seja de tranqüilidade e **paz.

* * *

**

- Por que você ficou com isso? – Sírius me perguntou contrariado apontando para o animal no meu colo enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao dormitório. A confusão na sala da tia Mimi ainda borbulhava na minha cabeça.

- Gostei dela – falei dando de ombros e acariciando o filhote.

- Não gosto de gatos – ele falou seco.

- É uma gata – eu disse simplesmente olhando para ela. Uma coisinha muito fofa... fofa até demais para o meu ver, mas não consegui me desfazer dela.

- Que seja – Sírius falou irritado – dá no mesmo. Todos muito sebosos e arrogantes.

Meus pensamentos voaram para longe daquela discussão patética e foram para em uma ruiva esquentada. Ótimo! Tudo o que eu mais precisava agora é ter que passar mais tempo com a Evans...

- Joga isso fora! – ele mandou e eu olhei pra ele irritado. Por que ele sempre tinha que encher o saco nos momentos mais complicados?

- Não vou jogar – eu disse entre dentes enquanto falava a senha para a mulher gorda. Ela nos olhou com uma cara assustada – É um filhote.

- E daí? Você não vai ficar com isso né? – ele perguntou me encarando – Transforma de novo numa caixa...

- Eu não vou transforma-la de novo... – disse com raiva. Ele se aproximou perigosamente de mim.

- Me dá! – ele disse tentando arrancar o bicho da minha mão. – Deixa de ser ridículo Prongs!

- Sírius solta! Você é que está sendo ridículo aqui – eu disse saindo de perto dele – Só porque você é um cachorro não significa que eu não possa ter um gato.

- Uma gata – ele me corrigiu.

- Que seja – eu disse entre dentes. Diálogo interessante esse né? Só eu e o Sírius mesmo. Subimos a escada em direção ao dormitório em silencio.

- Você vai ficar com ela? – ele gritou de repente escancarando a porta do nosso dormitório. Moony se sobressaltou e olhou para nós com cara de interrogação – Moony! Abduziram o Prongs! – Aluado olhou para mim e eu girei os olhos. Sírius tem problema... essas crises dele não têm explicação.

- Eu vou ficar com ela! – eu declarei colocando o bicho em cima da minha cama. – Você pode gritar o quanto quiser, eu não me importo.

- Com quem? – Remus perguntou curioso.

- Com a Evans – Sírius falou provocando. Ele sempre tinha que colocar esse assunto no meio pra me irritar. Eu catei o bicho de volta, lancei um olhar mortal para Sírius e sai do dormitório batendo a porta com força. Lily e Sophia que estavam passando pelo salão se assustaram e olharam pra mim. Eu desviei o olhar e continuei meu caminho em direção a ... é... hum... sei lá pra onde eu estava indo.

- Hei Potter! – ouvi Lily me chamar – Meu coração parou de bater. Eu estava tentando ignorar a existência dela nos últimos dias, mas agora isso seria impossível já que nós íamos estudar juntos. Realmente, alguém lá em cima me ama. Eu parei e a encarei, ela hesitou em continuar a falar e eu pensei que deveria ser por causa da minha cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu... – ela começou a falar e corou levemente. Senti algo estranho se mexer no meu estomago naquele momento. Por que diabos eu tinha que gostar dela? – Bom... sobre as nossas hun... aulas... é... eu vou entender se você não quiser me ensinar... acho que nós podemos falar com a McGonagall sobre isso... e... ehhh... – Estreitei meus olhos em direção a garota...Lily Evans estava... gaguejando... ao falar... comigo?

- Sabe Evans – eu falei seco. Sabia que ela ia tentar se salvar das aulas e senti raiva por isso – você não precisa ficar inventando desculpas para não estudar comigo. Se você não suporta a minha companhia eu creio que podemos ser sinceros com a Minerva e dizer a ela que não vai dar certo. E você não precisa tentar ser amigável comigo, você nunca teve um motivo pra fazer isso antes e agora... acho que muito menos. – Ela me olhou chateada e passou a encarar o chão. Eu me senti culpado por tê-la magoado, mesmo ela fazendo isso comigo todo santo dia. Sophia murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

- Na verdade – ela falou baixinho – eu só queria saber se você estava de acordo e... quais seriam os seus horários disponíveis. – eu senti o chão sumir naquele instante. Ela não estava me dispensando, nem me humilhando... Ela ergueu o olhar e eu pude ver que ela estava realmente incomodada com a situação. Parecia se segurar para não chorar. Nessa hora eu pude perceber que não estava sendo difícil só pra mim.

- Qualquer dia da semana exceto às segundas e quartas... você pode escolher... e a hora também. – eu disse simplesmente com a voz mais calma. Meu coração estava mais apertado do que nunca. Está ai a única garota que faz James Potter sofrer as maiores variações de sentimento no mundo em curtos intervalos de tempo.

- Bonito gato – ela disse encarando o animal no meu colo e estranhamente eu passei a gostar mais ainda da gata – A gente se vê então... prefiro às sextas se não for incomodo pra você. Ela não me encarou, mas meu olhar continuava pregado na face corada dela esperando que ela simplesmente deixasse que seus olhos encontrassem os meus.

- Sexta, então... – eu confirmei.

- Às... sete? – ela perguntou ainda olhando para a gata.

- Às sete... – eu repeti idiotamente – ela sorriu fracamente e se dirigiu para o dormitório feminino sem realizar o meu desejo de olha-la nos olhos. Eu observei-a subir calmamente e curiosamente parar no ultimo degrau da escada. Ela voltou-se pra mim.

- Obrigado por me ajudar Potter – eu a ouvi dizer agradecida. Eu não fui capaz de responder. Apenas continuei a observa-la... como sempre... tão longe de mim. Depois de tantos tropeços e discussões, minha mais nova e única aluna, antiga companheira de gritos nos corredores, selara o acordo de **paz.**


End file.
